Mechanical journey
by Retnaraider47
Summary: Rated m for possible graphic descriptions,language,possible sexual content
1. Fortunate son

Information on our protagonist

Strength (7)

Perception (6)

Endurance (6)

Charisma (6)

Intelligence (6)

Agility (8)

Luck (1)

Barter 49

Energy weapons 67

Explosives 36

Guns 83

Lockpick 52

Medicine 34

Melee weapons 24

Repair 41

Science 57

Sneak 23

Speech 50

Survival 31

Unarmed 72

Name- Carter

[Current]faction(s)- The Kings

Sex- Male

Race- African American

[Past]faction(s)- NCR,& Crimson Caravan

Hairstyle- Tunnel Snake

Facialhair- Rough Beard

Bodybuild- Carter isn't exactly burly or completely muscle madness but is definitely above average in strength and his body is definitely fit and toned for combat and movement thanks to his past NCR training.

Weapon(s) of choice- Sniper rifles,Semi-automatic rifles,Semi-auto & Fully-automatic pistols,unarmed,and a built in laser eye implant-(not used often)

Armor of choice- Medium & light armor

Place of birth- Freeside

Age-23

Backstory- Having grown up in freeside Carter has seen multiple accounts of murder,stealing,cheating,and desperation. Carter and his family of 4 comprising of Carter,his little sister violet,his stepfather Jonathan and his mother Emma lived a humble life in a small apartment in Freeside. When Carter was young his mother had finally told him what had happened to his father when he reached the age of 13. Carter learned from his mother that his father had heard of a group of vault dwellers from vault 15 that had started to form a group known as the New California Republic or now more popularly known as the NCR for short. At the age of 15 Carter witnessed the death of his stepfather and mother while hiding when the raiders had taken over most of New Vegas. Not too long after the death of Carters parents did send his personal robot army to clean out New Vegas which had attracted the attention of the NCR which had quickly spread over the the age of sixteen Carter seeing the NCR for the first time inspired him to enlist having nothing left in Freeside but painful memories. Carter quickly rose through the ranks of the NCR and setting a record by being the youngest soldier to achieve the position of veteran ranger while doing so he earned his NCR code name: Jack of All Trades by wiping out a squad of raiders by using only 3 frag mines a shovel and a butter knife. But after disobeying direct orders at what some call the massacre of Bitter Springs Carter was stripped of his rank and dishonorably discharged. At the age of 22 for some time Carter did work for the Crimson Caravan. During this time an ex member of the followers of the apocalypse now known as Ceasar had risen to an exceptional amount of power and was noticed by the NCR during the first battle of Hoover dam a few legionnaire infiltration units were able to acquire Intel in the midst of all the chaos while the legion was repelled at the attack they found some interesting information one about a young discharged veteran showed much promise and a few other bits on a student from the new Vegas clinic learning about genetic modification and cybernetic implants.


	2. Chp1 waking up

Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Bethesda

Chp1 Waking up

Carter opened his eyes. Well his right eye really. Upon waking up Carter could now tell something was terribly wrong, Carter couldn't see out of his left eye. Trying desperately in vain to remember what had happened the night before Carter also realized he couldn't move his left arm either. Carter quickly sat up on what felt like a table looking down at where his arm should be Carter couldn't see what was wrong because the room was too dim lit. Searching for anything that could maybe give him some answers he noticed something that looked like an intercom a dim glowing button on a panel under it next to a wooden door. Walking towards the panel with his right hand outstretched to make sure he didn't bump into anything Carter stepped in what he assumed was water dismissing it without a second though he stepped up to the panel and pressed the red button,umm h-hello? Can anyone hear me? At first all he could hear was static but after a few minutes a staticky voice came through, please step away from the door. Carter had very good memory but for some reason he just couldn't place the voice coming through the speaker. As soon as Carter backed up more lights that Carter hadn't seen came on taking this small opportunity Carter took in his surroundings. In the room there was the large table in the center that he had awoken on. Looking around Carter could see multiple medical tools taking note of a ridged toothed bone saw that was easily grab able. Looking down he could see that he. Was dressed in some ragged farm hand jeans and a bloody undershirt. Taking this remembering that something was wrong with his left arm he tried to look but could only get a glimpse of metal before he heard voices getting closer towards the door. Thinking quickly Carter grabbed the bone saw and hid it behind his back. Once the voices got to the point where they were right behind the door Carter tightened his grip in the saw handle. When the door opened Carter could make out 2 figures one was wearing a white lab coat and looked like he worked as a doctor the other stood in the back and was wearing what looked like a coyote head and roman armor Carter instantly recognized the one in the back as legion he had heard about their rise to power through slavery and murder through the Mojave but couldn't quite place the doctor but he knew he'd seen him somewhere before he just couldn't place where. Next the doctor spoke, my name is doctor Maxen I'm apart of the legion's special sciences division. We know how you were discharged from the NCR after the bittersprings massacre and we the legion have decided to give you the tools to have your revenge. Smiling the doctor signaled the legionnaire who then showed Carter a mirror and, what Carter saw he couldn't believe.


End file.
